


SakuMo's Rarepair Week 2019

by SakuraMota



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, M/M, More tags and ships coming, Tumblr: ferarepair-week, Went ahead and tagged the games featured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMota/pseuds/SakuraMota
Summary: My humble contribution to Fire Emblem Rarepair Week 2019!  The prompts I'm using are as follows (will add as I go):Day 1: Leaves--Lucina/CynthiaDay 2:Day 3:Day 4:Day 5:Day 6:Day 7:





	SakuMo's Rarepair Week 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my lil Rarepair Week contribution! You can find the prompts [here](https://ferarepair-week.tumblr.com/post/187469821905/whose-ready-for-some-rarepair-action-in-the-crisp), and check out all the content.
> 
> Starting off with Lucinthia! I love them so much.  
It's not stated nor important really, but personal hc for parentage is Robin!Lucina and Frederick!Cynthia.

SakuMo’s FE Rarepair Week 2019

Day 1

_ Leaves _

They walked in silence, fingers interlaced, the crisp autumn air the perfect balance for comfort. Boots crunched against fallen leaves, their counterparts in the trees lining the pathway in a gorgeous spectacle of warm hues. Lucina loved this time of year, when summer heat waned and the greens of life turned to rust, a somber farewell but also a promise of new life in the spring. Appreciating the quiet beauty of nature comforted her, and she was thankful Cynthia allowed the lull in conversation for this moment, her hand clasped in Lucina’s. Her girlfriend’s typical bright and sprightly demeanor didn’t bother Lucina in the slightest—she adored it, honestly—but a pause to soak in the atmosphere together was just as nice. They’d worked so hard to earn this, a peace won for this alternate past they now called home. Enjoying it with the woman she loved with all her strength only amplified the tranquil contentment in her heart.

“It’s nice, ya’ know?” Cynthia said, breaking the silence. The thought seemed to continue a conversation she’d been having with herself, given the lack of context.

“You’ll need to be a bit more specific, Cyn,” Lucina said, grinning.

“Just everything,” Cynthia said, shrugging. “The weather, the trees... _ this _ ,” she said, raising their joined hands a bit with a bright smile. “It’s so nice not having to worry about fighting to survive every day, ya’ know?”

“Nn,” Lucina hummed, nodding in agreement. “I was just thinking the same thing. It’s a relief to no longer bear that burden.”

“Yeah...we can actually plan for our future and not worry if we’ll make it that long,” Cynthia said.

Lucina paused a moment before looking at her. “What are your plans, Cyn?”

Cynthia glanced upward, humming in thought. “I dunno, really,” she said, shrugging. “I know that I’m happy here in the past, even if it can’t last forever. Our other selves will grow up, and it’ll be weird, ya’ know?”

Lucina nodded. “True. Mother and Father assure me that I need not worry about it, but...in a way, I feel the day will come when we'll have to leave.”

“Yeah,” Cynthia said with a sigh, swinging their joined hands a bit. Grinning, she turned to Lucina. “Then I guess my plan, if you can call it that, is to stick with you, Luci.”

Cheeks pinkening, Lucina’s lips parted in surprise. “Y...You...truly mean that?”

Their stroll halted, and Cynthia turned to her with a puzzled expression. “Yeah, of course,” she said, as if this was the most natural idea in all the world. “I love you, Luci, so I want to go wherever you go.” She tilted her head. “Is that wrong?”

Lucina swallowed, cheeks burning. “No, not at all,” she said, shaking her head. “I love you too, Cyn. I just didn’t want to assume that you’d—”

“Well, you should have, silly!” Cynthia said with a bright smile. She took Lucina’s other hand in hers, beaming at her. “No matter what happens or where you go, Cynthia, hero extraordinaire, will always be by your side.” A bit softer, she added, “You can always count on me, Luci. I’ll always be with you.”

Tears threatened at the corners of her eyes, and Lucina sniffed, face full scarlet as she turned to look at the foliage. “The trees s-sure are beautiful this time of year, aren’t they?” she said, attempting to change the subject away from something so flustering.

Grin sly, Cynthia hummed in agreement. “Yeah, they sure are. But,” she said, squeezing Lucina’s hands to make her turn, “you’re beautiful year-round, Luci.”

Blushing crimson from her neck to the tips of her ears, Lucina sputtered, Cynthia erupting into giggles as she stepped closer. Her hands framed Lucina’s cheeks, grin broad as she leaned in. The rustle of dry leaves in a gentle breeze accented the kiss, a perfect moment of autumn bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me:
> 
> Twitter: [@sakumodoesstuff](https://twitter.com/sakumodoesstuff)  
Tumblr: [@sakumosowainthirst](https://sakumosowainthirst.tumblr.com)  



End file.
